black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Period
The Third Period, formerly known as Earth or the First Period, was one of the periods in the Evillious universe. Existing as a planet, it was eventually destroyed by a crisis before being revitalized by earthlings from the Second Period. History Humans originally populated Earth, the First Period, making great technological advancements to the point of generating a virtual reality called the Second Period. Earth was eventually destroyed; sometime after, a crew of earthlings aboard the Climb One entered reality and arrived at the destroyed Earth. Intending to create a new species of humanity, the earthlings supplied the planet with forests, seas, and all the creatures for the new world. They also designed the souls and bodies of the new humans; as part of this, the new humans were set to have a development and societies nearly identical to that of humans on Second Period, albeit over a much shorter period of time. After the world's completion by BT 528, the world's new sun god buried most of the Second Period's technology deep below the earth of the Evillious region's north, creating the Grave Yard. Afterwards, the humans founded numerous civilizations in the different regions of the ground world, dominated by the Magic Kingdom Levianta situated above the Grave Yard. Over the centuries, the realm's various national powers rose and fell. Following the Levianta Catastrophe in EC 013, the vessels of sin were released into the world the year after and caused numerous calamities throughout the following centuries. Around the 10th century EC, the world's rules began breaking down, causing a variety of impossible phenomena. After humanity became entrenched in a worldwide war, Elphegort used Punishment in EC 999, leading to the destruction of the ground world and all life in it; afterward, the Third Period merged with the Hellish Yard. Configuration and Laws Earth was bound by physical laws as well as laws set by its creators, having day and night cycles, flora and fauna, and differing landscapes and climates. The landscape was roughly divided into two major continents, set apart by the vast seas surrounding them. The souls of deceased humans could remain on the ground world, though invisible to all other humans save for those connected to them in life. Most souls wandering the ground world eventually were drawn to the Heavenly Yard, unless otherwise barred from it. All beings capable of reincarnation had their memories automatically sealed with each incarnation; likewise only one mind may be conscious within a single reincarnated body, any others being suppressed deep in the mind of the active consciousness. Gods were restricted from directly interfering with the world. Demons of Sin were prohibited from leaving their chosen vessel and were only allowed to possess regular humans. Magic was also part of the makeup of the world, making anything theoretically possible for its users if given enough power and time, regulated by the presence and phases of the moon. The Third Period existed as a boundary between the Heavenly and Hellish Yards, balancing the two worlds' pulls on the souls of the deceased. After the destruction of the ground world and its subsequent merge with the Hellish Yard, the Third Period's rules became void and followed the laws of the underworld instead. Continents * Bolganio * Maistia Trivia * A member of the Climb One crew, Luna Hazuki, who was known for liking video games, described the Third Period as a "new game plus" for humanity. * According to the creator, there were around a billion souls wandering around the Third Period after its destruction. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Four Endings Category:Asmodean Category:Lucifenia Category:Lioness Category:Elphegort Category:Beelzenia Category:Maistia Category:Marlon Category:Mukoku Category:Tasan Category:Union State of Evillious Category:LunariaAsmr